Shìtóu Suzuki
Suzuki Clan |previous affiliation = |team = Team 10 |previous team = |occupation = Academy Student, Swordsman |previous occupation = Thief }} | hometown = }} Shìtóu Suzuki (鈴木 势头, Suzuki Shìtóu) is a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaf in the . He possesses the Inertia Release, the Kekkei Genkai of the Suzuki Clan. He is currently a student in the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. Appearance Shìtóu is a fair skinned boy of above average height. He has medium length spiky hair which seems to have grown wildly on his head. He normally wears a black or white t-shirt with a black and white hoodie above that. He wears slightly baggy pants which can be opened up at the knee to convert them into shorts. He wears wrist band on his left hand and a pouch on his right hip which is placed on a sash that is tied around his waist. He wears two bands on each of his shins and sneakers on his feet. Personality From a young age Shìtóu has gained a reputation for not being the brightest of people. He is not the most intelligent person in the world and as a result is very simple minded and naive. A consequence of his lack of intelligence is his apparent fearless nature. This is mostly because more often than not he fails to understand the danger of the situation at hand. Another consequence of his simplemindedness is that he is easily impressed by things that others might call trivial. This tendency of his has earned him the name of Sugoi which literally means amazing. His simplemindedness often gets him in trouble as well as he will often talk before he thinks and blurt out something that might be embarrassing to him or the person he is addressing. But his naivety and straightforward attitude are somewhat countered by his highly intuitive nature. He relies on his instincts to get through most situations and has a talent for making decisions which might feel random at the time but might come back to benefit him at some later time. But sometimes these decisions also come back to haunt him at a later time. His naivety results in him viewing the world around him in a very simple manner. He does not care much for reputations and what other people's opinions and trusts his own judgement above all else. For instance if someone is famous as a notorious criminal but if his actions lead Shìtóu then he will believe his own instincts and give the person the benefit of the doubt. As such he has a tendency to make friends with almost anyone and can make new allies at the most unlikely of times. But this trait of his can also be used against him as someone who is aware of this could easily put up a facade in front of him to deceive him to earn his trust. As such a trait he shares with his brother, Tarō, is his altruistic nature. He is also loath to hold grudges and does not prejudice against or look down upon them simply because of who they are. In battle, he displays signs of smartness and uses his instincts and intuition to great effect. His fighting style revolves around adapting to the situation at hand. History Synopsis Abilities Inertia Release Trivia *His name Shìtóu means "momentum" in chinese, a reference to his kekkei genkai, the Inertia Release. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Academy Student